


What a Girl Wants (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N finally tells her twin brother, Finn that her and Bellamy are dating.





	What a Girl Wants (Bellamy Blake x reader)

My brother was my only family, ever since both our parents got floated from having more than one child. I loved Finn more than anything in the world; and that’s why I couldn’t tell him that I was dating someone that he disliked the most in camp. 

Finn did not agree with anything that came out of Bellamy’s mouth. He thought he was selfish and only pretends to care for the people here. Finn was convinced that he’s just saving his own ass. For a long time I believed Finn, until I got to know Bellamy a little better. 

Bellamy exactly didn’t welcome anyone with open arms; he showed arrogance and he was very self-centered. Being co-leader with Bellamy, it was hard for me to understand what he wanted for our people. It took me a while to realize that he had a huge heart, especially for his sister Octavia. I know that Bellamy was trying his hardest to show he was a good person and I saw that in him. 

Since rumors spread around like fire here, Bellamy and I kept our relationship a secret. I knew that if I told anyone about this, even to my best friend Raven, somehow Finn would find out the truth.

‘What was your excuse for Finn today?’ Bellamy grinned as we both sat in a cave while holding hands.

‘I told him I was hunting with you’ 

He chuckled, ‘Again?! He’s probably wondering why we’re always out for a long time and never bring anything back.’ 

I laughed, ‘He hasn’t asked yet, so we’re in the clear.’

Bellamy slowly nodded as he laughed with me. I hated the fact that I was hiding someone that I deeply loved from everyone. I know Bellamy doesn’t show it, but I’m sure he hated sneaking around too. It’s all my fault that we’re doing this and it was probably time to tell everybody, including my brother. 

‘Bell, do you hate sneaking around?’ I asked Bellamy hesitantly. 

‘I love being with you babe.’ 

I shook my head, ‘No, I meant hiding our relationship from everyone.’ 

‘Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy okay?’ Bellamy looked into my eyes and smiled. ‘I love you Y/N, no matter what.’ I felt his warmth as he said those words. I couldn’t do this to Bellamy anymore; I was tired of hiding.

Instantly I stood up, I had to let these words out before I chickened out. ‘Let’s go tell Finn.’

‘Babe, you don’t have to do this.’

‘No, I want to do this. I have an amazing boyfriend and I don’t get to show anyone. And you deserve that, Bell.’ 

His face wrinkled as he grinned, hugging me instantly. 'No matter what the outcome is, know that I love you so much.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

I walked into the dropship with Bellamy, where Finn was working on something with Raven. I quickly called Raven over and asked if I can have a private time with my brother. Raven nodded, agreeing to step outside while I talked to Finn.

Finn approached me with a concerned look on his face. He noticed already that I was nervous about something. ‘You okay, Y/N?’

‘Uhm, yeah. I just have something important to tell you.’ I breathed as I tried to calm myself down.

‘Is the camp okay? Are there grounders coming after us again?’ Finn quickly jumped into conclusion, eyeing me and Bellamy.

I exhaled again, preparing for what I was going to say next. ‘Bellamy and I are dating.’

Finn’s jaw dropped as he glared at Bellamy, I can already tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t satisfied with the news. ‘I’m starting to wish you told me that the grounders were going to attack us.’ 

Hearing Bellamy sigh from behind me, I tried to ease the situation with my brother. ‘I knew you wouldn’t like this.’ 

‘You are so right about that.’

‘I understand that you’re not my biggest fan but know that I love your sister a lot and I’ll never do anything to hurt her.’ Bellamy stepped in. 

His eyebrows furrowed, ‘Wait, love? How long have you guys been dating?’

‘It doesn’t matter Finn. What matters is that he makes me happy.’

‘I-I don’t know, Y/N’ he stuttered, not knowing how to react. 

‘Well, it doesn’t matter because no matter what you say, I’m gonna still be with Bellamy.’

Bellamy turned to me, ‘No, no, Y/N. I respect whatever your brother wants.’

‘Finn isn’t dad. Even if he was, I’d still tell him I don’t care.’ I muttered. ‘I don’t need him telling me who I should and shouldn’t love.’

My brother cut me in, ‘Do you really love and trust Bellamy?’

‘Yes, with all my heart.’ I replied.

Unexpectedly, Finn gave me a hug, ‘I don’t necessarily agree but as long as I can see a smile on your face, I’m good. I love you, sis.’

‘I love you too big bro.’ I smiled as I pulled away from the hug. 

Finn turned to Bellamy, ‘If you ever hurt my sister, you would wish I was never on Earth.’

‘Of course, Finn.’ Bellamy nodded nervously. It was funny to see Bellamy being intimidated by my brother.

‘Y/N?!’ I heard a familiar scream. I turned around and see Raven jumping up and down. She quickly ran towards me and hopped on me, hugging me tightly. ‘My best friend is all grown up! How long have you guys been dating?’ 

‘Not long enough.’ Bellamy beamed.


End file.
